Gummi Bears Adventures of Aladdin part 7
Jasmine disguises herself as a peasent and gets ready to leave the palace but Rajah looks at her with a sad face Jasmine: oh im sorry Rajah but i cant stay here and have my life lived for me ill miss you climbs the wall and Rajah helps her Jasmine: goodbye sadly whines and whimpers as Jasmine leaves the palace the street in daytime Aladdin Abu and the Gummi Bears have their capers on the fruit stand Aladdin: okay Abu go Tummi: Don't forget to bring me some Fruitseller: try this your taste buds will dance and sing grabs the melons Fruitseller: hey get your paws off that Abu: blah blah Fruitseller: why you get away from here you filthy ape grabs the melons away but Aladdin swipes them back Abu: bye bye Aladdin: nice going, Abu. breakfast is served! Tummi: lets dig in! yummy! Jasmine walks on the street Shopkeeper 1: Pretty lady, buy a pot! no finer pot in brass or silver! Shopkeeper 2: sugar dates! sugar dates and figs sugar dates and pistachios! Shopkeeper 3: would the lady like a necklace? a pretty necklace for a pretty lady! is charmed by the action but is startled by a fish thrust into her face Fishman: fresh fish! we catch them, you buy them! Jasmine: i dont think so the way she bumps into a fire eater Jasmine: Oh, excuse me swallows the fire and gulps and burps it out Jasmine: oh im really very sorry Aladdin is lovesick after seeing Jasmine Abu: uh hello Zummi: hey Aladdin, whats gotten into you? oh i see youre lovesick, you got your eye on that girl Jasmine sees a hungry child on the road reaching for an apple Jasmine: oh you must be hungry here you go hands him an apple and he runs off Fruitseller: you better be able to pay for that Jasmine: Pay? Fruitseller: no one steals from my cart! Jasmine: oh, im sorry sir, i dont have any money! Fruitseller: thief!!! Jasmine: please if you let me go to the palace i can get money from the Sultan Fruitseller: do you know what the penalty is for stealing?! grabs her arm and pulls out a sword getting ready to slice it off Jasmine:no no please Aladdin stops him Aladdin: thank you, kind sir, I'm so glad you've found her, I've been looking all over for you Jasmine: what are you doing Aladdin: just play along Fruitseller: you know this girl? Aladdin: sadly yes she is my sister, she's a little crazy Fruitseller: she said she knows the Sultan Aladdin: she thinks the monkey is the Sultan Zummi: yes that's right, but go easy on her, she's kind of awkard Jasmine: oh wise Sultan, how may i serve you? Abu: well blah blah blah blah blah Aladdin: tragic isn't it? but no harm done Zummi: yes things are strange now we gotta take his sister to the doctor looks at the camel Jasmine: oh hello, doctor, how are you? Zummi: no, not that doctor, a human doctor Abu: bows but everything falls out Fruitseller: what is that? come back here, you little thieves run off